Pictures
by xChaiChanx
Summary: Is it better to pour all your heartace into something you know will never compare to reality, or to simply give up all hope, even when it tears you apart? Warning: Makoto/Tarou, yaoi lemon and Masayuki being an asshole.


**Ok ummmmmmmmmmm like ok ok ok ok ok ok so like this is like my first lemon EVER. And the thing is I feel soooo uncomfortable writing lemons and such because I'm uncomfortable about writing and posting stuff already but like a LEMON DUDE WTH. Like I could hardly show this to my two closest friends without freaking out and I'm only posting this because I was assured it was ok XD So yea, that's the story behind that XD Read and enjoy I guess~**

**I don't own Ghost Hound**

* * *

Makoto slowly put his head on his desk looking out the window.

_Stop. Staring._

He repeated this to himself over and over and over again but nothing seemed to help. He thought to himself that maybe a simple peak would be enough to suffice for his hungry eyes. He let his eyes shift slowly, blurring and unblurring as sleepy eyes focused on the cute boy a few desks in front of him.

"Cute" really was the only way to describe him. With his hair that bobbed at the end, his bright eyes that seemed to shift like melted gold. The way his drooping figure would slouch in his chair as he fought to be awake.

Before he really knew it he realized he had been staring a lot longer then just a "simple peak". He flushed slightly but his expression didn't seem to change other then his lips tightening a little more and the slight color in his pale face.

Of course since he sat in the very back of the class he thought he was safe for the moment since no one really dared sit next to him. He dropped his head in his hands and let out an annoyed sigh as he felt his eyes fall closed not sensing the gaze that fell upon him only a few more rows down.

-------------

"Makoto?" Makoto?!"

"Eh?!" The boy rose with a start seeing Tarou lean over his desk with a worried expression. At the sudden closeness Makoto immediately had a wave of heat run to his face as he quickly put his head back down in his arms. "What do you want?" He asked with a low voice hoping to good he didn't sound like a total ass.

"I was worried was all. You slept through the last two classes and I was worried that maybe you…" Tarou dropped his voice and looked around quietly. Makoto smiled a bit at the boy's seriousness but then shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I really was just sleeping. I wouldn't be stupid enough to be out of my body for that long."

"Thank god…" Tarou looked relieved, or in Makoto's eyes adorable. "I have to go home early to help with some things around the house so I can't walk with you today, but tomorrow the four of us are all going to the movies, right?"

"Four…?"

"You're forgetting me and Hoshino, Mako-chan" Masayuki said waving from his desk, obviously ease-dropping. The way he was smiling…. Makoto didn't like it, he knew something and it made him nervous. But instead of saying something he just glared at Masayuki before turning back to Taro to give him a curt nod.

"That's fine." He said softly and Tarou smiled at him again.

"Well then, I'm off. Bye guys," the shorter boy left on a wave while Masayuki shot Makoto another devious smirk. Not daring to ask what was up he just gathered his things and aimlessly headed down the path.

-----------------------------

"Masayuki, what are you planning?" Hoshino said looking over his shoulder as he added in new batteries to his camera.

"I've had my eye on that old guitar Makoto's had for a while, I mean the guy never uses it and yet refuses to let me use it even when I offer him money. It's such a pain, even with that new one he's got. I just think this might be a good opportunity." Despite the annoyance threaded through his statement, the boy's voice was light and said with a smile as Hoshino cocked an eyebrow.

"And this has to do with the camera because…?"

"You just wait deary, it's all a part of the plan." He turned to him flashed him a smile and then turned on the camera.

--------------------------------

A few days had passed and Makoto was getting more and more frustrated. He found himself staring at Tarou almost every second he could, fantasizing weird things that made him blush and having to take very cold showers when he awoke in the morning. He felt awful for thinking such… inappropriate thoughts to say the least about the boy because when he looked him in the eye there was nothing but innocence.

On top of the slow descend of his insanity Masayuki seemed to be giving him that same smile almost everyday at every instance. He knew something but he was afraid that if he were to ask it would open up a can of worms. Instead he just avoided the boy at all costs.

But of course, that sneaky bastard just had to come up to him some time, and of course right in the middle of his own ponderings about everything he had been feeling over the past few weeks. Well then again, since he seemed to always be thinking about that it wasn't too hard to interrupt him.

"What I want to know is why Mako-chan commutes aaaaaall the way from Kumada just to go to school, especially when you've skipped so much in the past, hmmm?" Makoto clenched his fists. "Unless of course you've been staying with someone here in this dinky town, but whom on earth would take you in other then…"

Sensing the implication Makoto counted backwards from ten, he got to three when he finally chose to respond.

"My mom told me that she wants me in school, so I stay with Tarou and his family during the week and head over to take care of my mom on weekends. During the week Kei-san is there to watch over her."

"So you… and Tarou…"

"What?"

"Sleep in the same house…?"

"Yea?"

"For five days a week…"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just wondering, no need to get defensive." Masayuki said slyly.

"I'm not defe-"

"I see the way you look at him." He said in the most serious of tones causing Makoto to turn around and widen his eyes. What scared him the most was the serious glint in the boy's eyes as his long hair blew slightly in the cold breeze.

"What are you talking ab-"

"You know man, with how much you stare at him he's going to realize. Or worse someone else who isn't as generous as me."

"Generous?" Makoto snarled through his teeth.

"Well if you don't want to hear how I was planning to help you then…"

"Wait… Help me how?"

Masayuki inwardly cheered at the confirmation of Makoto's sexual confusion. "Well, the way I see it, you're pretty much a lost cause when it comes to this… infatuation, if that's what you want to call it."

"…"

"But I can help you stop looking at him in class, at least." Masayuki smiled at him with what looked like an innocent smile but Makoto knew much better then that.

"You…"

"Do you want to hear what I have to offer or not?" Getting annoyed and somewhat tired the chestnut haired boy sat against the door of the roof, waiting for the pale boy before him to answer him.

"…I know I'm going to regret asking this but… how on earth could… you help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Masayuki opened up his backpack and pulled out an envelope before walking over to him to hand it to him. Makoto took the envelope hesitantly before looking back up to Masayuki who was urging him to open it up with his eyes. Slowly he lifted the flap and took out what was inside.

"Pictures…?" Makoto asked feeling the texture as he pulled them out. Fully them fully out of the paper container Makoto blushed and looked up at Masayuki. "Pictures of…" He flipped through the good twenty or so pictures before violently putting them back in and handing them back. "Why the hell did you give me these?!" He shouted trying to make the boy in front of him take it but his efforts were futile.

"I think we both know that you need them, not like you'll be able to take those quality pictures of your own. Besides, either you take the pictures or you stare at the back of his head until you graduate."

"You bastard…!" Makoto clenched and unclenched his fists, doubling over a bit to glare at the floor. "How did you even… you sicko when did you take these…"

"Do you want them or not?"

"I…" Makoto bit his lip and let a sweat drop fall as he allowed himself to open up the envelope and look at the pictures again. He was smiling in almost every one and that smile made him all warm inside as heat rushed to his face again. Maybe… maybe… he could… just maybe… accept these.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Well of course, its not going to be free, it will cost you something." Makoto slapped his forehead at his idiocy, of course that idiot wouldn't do this for free. Makoto looked down at one of the pictures before sighing in defeat.

"What did you have in mind?"

----------------------------------

"I'm home!" Makoto snarled as Masayuki trailed behind him.

"Excuse the intrusion!" Masayuki called out from behind him and the pale boy glared at nothing in particular. Tarou peaked his head into the room as he looked a bit confused.

"Oh Masayuki, you came too? What's the occasion?" Tarou asked smiling at him and taking a few glances at Makoto whose head was turned to the side, trying with all his might to hide his blush.

"I just came to collect something from Mako-chan." He said with a devilish smile.

"Oh, well are you going to stay for dinner?" Tarou asked.

"Probably not, my parents and I are going to eat out tonight so I'll pass." Masayuki said making delicate conversation with the much shorter boy. "I just need to talk to Makoto here in private."

"O-oh… ok, I guess." Tarou said looking back over to Makoto who still refused to look him in the eye, wearing a troubled and almost ashamed look. "Well then, I'm going to go… help out mom…" Tarou said walking out of the room.

Makoto led Masayuki to his temporary room upstairs and invited him inside, or rather glared at him as he forced his way in.

"Just take the thing and leave, idiot." He said pointing to the guitar case in the corner of the room, his new guitar placed proudly on its separate stand next to a couple of amps and some headphones.

"Ah gee, thanks man. I've really had my eye on it for awhile."

"just shut up and get out of my room."

"No need to be so harsh dude, but hey a deal's a deal." Masayuki said happily giving him the envelope filled with pictures and Makoto snatched it out of his hand. "You know what I think it is? High school, I mean it just ignites those hormones deep inside your body."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I bet it started the beginning of the year, I mean we are freshmen, hell I've even felt a little something for someone." Masayuki winked mischievously and Makoto let a disgusted look fall upon his features. Before Makoto had time to open his mouth to respond they heard a knock on the door.

"Makoto… dinner is ready." His voice was unsteady but still soft and almost made the pale boy's legs weak.

"I-I'll be right down."

"Ummm… right… ok." They heard Tarou go downstairs and Masayuki smirked.

"Well I should go."

"Yes you should." Makoto snapped back as Masayuki opened the door and stepped out of his room. "Good luck." He said finally before closing the door behind him and heading out of the house.

-----------------------------

He hated to admit it but that ass wipe had actually been right. He didn't feel as awkward now that he had a picture in front of him. Of course he kept it hidden in his book so no one could see but his daily life did seem to be going by a bit easier. He wouldn't stare at him in class anymore, nor would he think about him in such extreme manors during the dark hours of the night, and the bus ride to Kumada wasn't as long and torturous as he only thought about when he would be returning back to Suiten to his Tarou.

Ok… so he wasn't his, but he could pretend. And at first, Makoto seemed a bit angry at himself for letting these stupid pictures replace the real thing. There was a full week when Makoto truly thought he only felt a ping of lust toward the other boy and that made him sick and hot all over at the same time. But after two months of carrying the pictures around like a security blanket, Makoto figured it was something more then lust.

Masayuki had been right when he called it an infatuation though. The pictures were worn through, the edges were crinkled and there were fingerprints clouding up each one. While secretly he had been very grateful for the pictures as time passed his soul and his body ached for the real thing. Of course, he knew he would never be granted such a blessing so he kept his pictures near to him. In his pencil bag at school. In the pocket of his favorite jacket. Under his pillow in both Suiten and Kumada. He had a picture with him everywhere and thought himself very fortunate to have more then one.

It was during the times that he would try and fall asleep that he would stare at his favorite picture. It was the one with Tarou's bright smile as his eyes lit up with so much emotion and so much warmth that Makoto actually found himself clinging to the picture one night. He found himself wanting Tarou to smile at him more, to spread that warmth… to maybe, even love him? Makoto was tired of holding a picture at night and wanted to feel Tarou's slim form curled up in his muscular arms.

This of course only brought him agony and after another week or so Makoto even found himself crying one night, letting his salty tears hit his pillow as he clutched the blankets around him even more, trying with all his might to feel warmer.

----------------------------

"Figures I would leave my books and walk half way to the station already," Makoto sighed as he walked through the halls of the classroom, taking a moment to look outside. The sun was already beginning to set. "Dammit." He mumbled realizing he would have to catch a later bus. There would be no way he was getting there before at least midnight. He grunted at the thought and opened the classroom door only to have his eyes widen at what he saw.

Tarou was soaked in the light of the sunset, the sun was bouncing off the small tears that fell onto his desk as he stared down at something. Makoto could tell he trying to keep himself from crying as he clutched at the hair on his head, trying to cage in his sobs with his clenched jaw.

"Tarou…" Makoto said quietly but Tarou looked over at him and his face went completely pale as he tried to load everything in his backpack, only to clumsily knock over all his books and papers in the process. Makoto rushed over to his side to help him pick up his things. "Tarou… Tarou are you alright?"

Tarou rubbed his eyes vigorously while simultaneously trying to force everything into his bag.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Why are you here, I thought you were heading over to Kumada… your bus…"

"That's not important right now, what's wrong? Are you…?" Makoto cut himself short when something caught his eye. Clutched in Tarou's shaking hand was a crumpled up picture. Without warning Makoto reached for his hand, grasping them slightly and as they un-tensed he snatched the picture.

"DON'T...!" Makoto looked at the picture for a while then looked at Tarou.

"It's me…" He whispered. And it was. The picture was a snapshot of Makoto flashing one of his rare smiles, Tarou was in the picture to, and he was smiling at him. "Why do you… have a picture of me?" He asked cautiously, his voice barely a whisper in the abandoned classroom as the sunset kept pouring in an orange light upon the two figures.

"I… I don't know. I mean… you were always… and Masayuki he found out and I was confused so I took them-"

"Masayuki?" Makoto asked surprised.

"Yea…he… I don't know Makoto. Why can't I stop staring at you? Thinking about you? He gave me pictures of you, it helped, I… I'm sorry." Tarou looked up at him, finally, with desperate teary eyes. Makoto couldn't stand it. That hurt look in his eye, those tears falling so freely. He did the only thing he could as he pressed him lips against Tarou's.

He was tense and awkward but when Tarou kissed back he wrapped his arms around the slim boy and pushed him closer to him, slanting his lips over his mouth fully and running his tongue over his lips almost demanding entrance. Tarou didn't deny him and allowed Makoto to dominate his mouth with his.

He let himself clutch Makoto's back as if desperately trying to hang on to what could only be a dream. When he thought that he might wake up, more tears began to flow and Makoto softly put a hand on his cheek before pulling away and putting his lips next to the smaller boy's ear.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. " Please don't cry, please smile for me." He whispered this over and over and Tarou felt his breathing become labored as he tried to take in this incredible sensation from the other boy, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. Slowly, Makoto kissed his way from Tarou's ear to under his chin to a sensitive point on his neck and when he bit down Tarou gasped out of need.

"I have a picture of you too." Makoto said through his haggard gasps as he undid the first few buttons on Tarou's uniform and let his lips capture the patch of skin there as his hand snaked up under his shirt to play with the skin there. Tarou moaned and writhed with pleasure, not used to being touched like this.

"Y-you do?" He asked on a moan as Makoto returned to the sensitive point on his neck, unbuttoning this shirt and jacket all the way and letting his hands pull it down to his arms, letting it slip off his shoulders.

"I got addicted to your smile…" Makoto said as he pulled away to look Tarou. His eyes were glazed over, his face was flushed, his shirt was pooling around his waist and his chest was rising and falling. To Makoto it was probably the most arousing thing he had ever seen and it was all he could do to stop himself from ravishing him right there. Makoto, instead, took Tarou's chin in between his fingers and tilted his head up to look at him. "I thought… I thought that it was just an obsession." Tarou hesitantly took off Makoto's jacket and quickly placed his hands under his shirt to pull it off. His hands shaking, nervous and uncontrollable as he let himself be pushed down onto the floor, letting the cool ground press against his warmer back.

"I-it wa-aaah-ah, it wasn't?" Tarou asked, unable to hold back all the sounds that the boy on top of him strummed out of him with his calloused hands. Makoto still held Tarou's gaze. Makoto leaned down and bit down on his soon to be lover's earlobe and gently whispered as he pushed down the sweat pants that constrained the poor boy's member.

"I need you."

Tarou gasped from the confession and the warm palm pressed against the core of his need.

"…What?"

"I know you heard me." He said biting the flesh under the ear making him hiss out Makoto's name as he clutched his shoulders. Tarou couldn't take it, between the warm hand against his aching need and the mouth nipping softly at his neck. He moaned out, throwing his head back and arching his back.

"M-Makoto…" Tarou's hands clenched around Makoto's shoulder tightly before letting his hands slide down the body of his tormentor and to his belt, unbuckling it with his shaking hands, nervous that he might be denied. Makoto smirks slightly before letting himself indulge himself with those perfect pale lips, pushing his tongue inside, probing in and out. Tarou lets himself cling to the boy's shoulder's once again, running his hands up his neck and into his hair after he finally unzips the boy's pants.

Makoto swiftly pulls down the sweat pants, only having to untying the drawstring to let them loose. He never really realized how convenient it was that he wore his gym pants to school everyday instead of the normal uniform pants. He releases the other boy's mouth and removes Tarou's boxers while Tarou does the same to him.

With both pants and boxers forgotten somewhere, the feeling of flesh on flesh both cause them to moan and gasp. Makoto didn't even seem to realize how aroused he was until he found he couldn't quite catch his breath, and when he went to gently rub against the boy below him, groin meeting groin, he felt as though he had to hold back a scream.

"Ma-Makoto…" Tarou seems to be having more trouble retraining the noises coming from deep in the back of his throat. "P-please… I need…" Tarou clutches Makoto's back bring the boys body slamming on top of his unintentionally as they both see nothing but white spots. "PLEASE."

"O-okay…" Makoto says, slowly letting his fingers wander further down. "Okay…"

--------------------------

His Tarou. Only a few days ago he scoffed at himself for labeling him like that. But… Its not really anything he could avoid now. He was his, there were marks all over his body to prove it.

It was only two days ago when it had happened and Makoto had never been happier. Though when they had finished Makoto had been confused to find Tarou asleep almost instantly. He gotten through dressing himself but his staggered walking was almost painful to watch. He had returned home with Tarou sleeping soundlessly on his back and a huge blush on his face. It was almost ridiculous how the guy couldn't even walk home but at the same time… he couldn't really get all that mad. But as soon as he got home he immediately took the pictures Masayuki had given them and threw them in the trash. He stared at them for awhile, feeling some what strange for having the same connection with those pictures as a small child has with their blankey.

But now… Now he had Tarou, it was better then a picture, better then a movie or a drawing, it was purely him and at first Makoto felt slightly overwhelmed and when they had returned to school after what had happened, Makoto regretted throwing away the pictures because he probably stared at him even more. Only this time Tarou was staring back.

After school the two quickly found their way up to the roof and pressed their lips together, Tarou on his tip toes and Makoto having to bend down slightly with the height difference.

_CLICK._

Their lips still pressed together but their eyes wide open as Masayuki tossed his camera up slightly and then caught it, repeating the action over and over as Tarou blushed a bright red and Makoto felt a heap of anger piling up in his system.

"So who wants _this _picture?" Makoto kicked him in the nuts.

* * *

**Kudos to anyone who will actually draw the picture described in the ending :D**


End file.
